


Anger-A Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Free Verse, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Anger-A Poem

Anger. It's something that I have. I hate it. I can't seem to control it. It's getting the better of me.

I'm trying my best to overcome it, but it's not easy. Friends are helping me, and it's working.

The anger eventually fades away and is replaced by an uneasiness that I can't explain.

Hopefully one day, my anger will disappear and be completely gone and in its place will be joy and happiness.


End file.
